Shelby & Scott : Nightly Rendez vous
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: S&S had arranged a rendez-vous 4 tonight behind the kitchen.They'd been waiting all day long for that moment to come-to mix their body 4 the 1st time together.Once that moment arrived everything didn't happen as scheduled.R&R.PART 2 - MY FIC 'Scott


**Shelby et Scott : nightly rendez-vous**

**Author : Maryline**

**Date : September 2004**

**Summary :**

This morning, Shelby and Scott had arranged a rendez-vous for tonight in the small room behind the kitchen. They'd been waiting all day long for that moment to come. They had a nice sweet night in mind and to mix their body for the first time together. Once that moment arrived everything didn't happen as scheduled.

**I translate my French fanfics into English and have pen pals to correct. Thanks very much Kime for correcting this one !**

**-------------------------------------------**

****

**Shelby et Scott : nightly rendez-vous**

It was the evening. Everybody had gone to bed at 10. The rendez-vous was for midnight as Peter and Sophie are always the last people to go to bed around 11. During the entire day Scott and Shelby were in a good mood. Happy as they rarely were but nobody noticed. They seemed normal to them.

It was 11:50 and Shelby discreetly went out of the Girls room. Daisy, who easily hears noises, woke up.

**D : **Where're you going ?

**S :** Toilets.

**D :** Oh ok.

Shelby left the room as silently as possible not to wake up somebody else and walked calmly in the hall. By luck nobody was there, the hall was totally free. She preferred to go by the grass. Once she arrived at the kitchen she pushed the door delicatelyand She heard noises.

**S (in a low voice) : **Oh Shit, don't tell me there's someone in the kitchen at this hour.

She opened the door bit by bit to see who was in there. She was surprised to see Juliet and Auggie together, kissing. They were visibly busy. They had the same idea that her and Scott but not in the small room but directly in the kitchen. They turned back to Shelby after hearing the door making a noise.

**J :** What the hell are you doing here at this time ?

**S :** What about you two?

**A :** We were hungry so we decided to come over here, the kitchen is the place for that you know.

**S :** And you both had the same idea in the same moment, during the night ? You're such liars.

Then someone else came cause the door made that noise again. Scott.

**A :** Ok, I got it, you both had the same idea as Juliet and I.

Shelby turned back on Scott.

**Sc : **What the hell is going on here ?

**S (smiling) :** I think we all had the same idea.

**A :** Juliet, we'll go back to our rooms ? We'll come back here another day, ok ?

**J :** Oh, yeah of course, so the pleasure will last till then.

**Sc :** We should think about making a secret plan for our nightly rendez vous.

**A (laughing) :** Yup, that's not a stupid idea. Well see ya tomorrow morning and of course we don't tell anyone about this, we didn't see each other...

**Sc :** Of course !

Scott embraced Shelby and they exchanged a tender kiss. Once Auggie and Juliet left Scott and Shelby went inside the sall room, the reserve. They found a small electric torch there. They lite it and switched off the big lamp. They began kissing more passionately.

**Sc :** Shelby, I love you.

**S :** So do I Scott. Since the first day I saw you even if I didn't want to admit it.

**Sc : **I'm finally glad they sent me here.

**S :** I'm as well ! If I hadn't been sent here I would have never met you.

They kissed again and had big hugs. Scott began undressing Shelby and she began doing the same with him. He was unbuttoning her dressing gown when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

**S :** Oh God no, don't tell me someone else had again the same idea as us.

**Sc :** We'll open the door a bit and we'll see who this is.

It was Sophie searching for water. She took a glass and put water in it. Shelby and Scott saw her but she couldn't see them. Lucky for them, she left a few seconds later. Scott shut the door again.

**Sc :** Well, hope we're not gonna be disturbed again.

He kept on unbuttoning her dressing gown and she unbuttoned his jeans cause he preferred not to come in pajamas. She also unbuttoned his shirt. They kept on kissing while unbuttoning the other's clothes and their hands were walking on the other's body. They were almost in their underwear.

**S :** You thought about taking what's necessary for this ?

**Sc :** Of course. Shelby do you realize we're gonna do this for the first time, I mean together.

**S :** Yup and I know it's gonna be wonderful.

Scott was taking a condom out of his pocket and putting it onto the ground when he heard a noise. They both heard noises.

**S : **Shit it's Peter.

**Sc :** Ssshh, don't say anything or he'll hear us.

**P :** That woman... They always forget something and I'm the one saying I'll be glad to get it and carry it for her...

A few seconds later he was gone. Scott put his hand on Shelby's face to caress it and looked at her right in the eyes to see if she was really ready for what was gonna happen. Her eyes were full of love. He caressed her a bit more and she did the same with him. They kissed again and lied down on the ground. He laid down on her and was kissing her before the big moment arrived to make the pleasure last. They whispered loving words between each single kiss and didn't hear Peter coming again inside the kitchen.

**Sc :** Oh Shelby if you could know how much I love you.

**S :** I know and I feel exactly the same for you and now we're about to show our love even more.

**Sc :** I've been dreaming about this moment for such a long time, but I wanted to be sure you wanted this to happen, too. I wanted us to be ready for this

**S :** This moment has arrived, she said while kissing him again.

Peter heard everything and opened the door.

**P :** Oh, tell me I'm dreaming ! Get up ! Hurry up !

They all were embarrassed by the situation, especially Scott and Shelby.

**P :** What are you doing here ? Stupid question, I guess that's obvious.

**Sc :** She left her bracelet ...

**P :** Let me guess... and you were helping her to find it.

**Sc :** Yeah.

**S :** It was my grandmother's and that's important to me...

**P :** You both had the idea of searching for it in the middle of the night ? That's the worst lie I've ever heard ! The worst lie you've ever invented. Get your clothes on and return to bed. We'll talk about all this tomorrow morning.

Shelby was the first one to leave the kitchen Peter made Scott stopped.

**P : **I think you forgot this, he said showing a condom still in it's package on the ground next to the electric torch.

Scott took it and looked at Peter who was almost as embarrassed as he was.

**P :** At least you know we have to take precautious and to be careful.

**Sc (angry) : **I'm not stupid.

**P :** Come back to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning.

Scott left and came back to the boys room.

**A :** So ?

**Sc :** Nothing.

**A :** How nothing ?

**Sc :** We just kissed a billion times and that's it.

**A :** But...

**Sc :** Alright, Sophie came for a glass of water and then Peter saw us. We got caught almost making love, we were just about... well you know we were in underwear and he opened the door.

**A :** You really have no luck man !

**Sc :** You said it !

**A :** About the consequences ?

**Sc : **Don't know. Peter said we'll talk about this tomorrow morning. I can't tell you how impatient I am...

**A : **I imagine. Well, let's go back to sleep. Good night !

**Sc :** Yeah, same for you.

Shelby opened the door of the girls room sighing. Daisy woke up and so did Juliet who only came back in the room a few minutes ago. She only hadtime to shut her eyes a few minutes.

**D :** It took a long time just to go to the toilets...

**S :** Huh... yeah.

**D :** I understand you weren't going to the toilets in fact, right ?

**J :** So ?

**S :** Nothing cause Peter caught us.

**D :** What ? What are you saying ?

**S :** Ok I'm gonna tell you Daisy. Scott and I had a nightly rendez vous at midnight in the reserve behind the kitchen. We wanted to do, well you know what, for the first time together...

**D :** Yeah I can imagine the scene of you being caught...

**S :** That's not funny Daisy, we got caught.

**D :** That sucks.

**S :** Exactly

**D :** But why did Juliet know this and not me ?

**S :** In fact, she and Auggie had the same idea a bit before us and they were already there when I entered the kitchen. Then Scott arrived. Juliet and Auggie left and Scott and I went to the small room to be all alone.

**D :** You secretive thing!

**J :** Oh ok if you want but don't tell me you never thought of that ?

**D :** And what did Peter say ?

**S :** That we'll talk about that tomorrow morning. Well, I'm tired girls so good night.

**D & J :** Good night.

**S :** Yeah I'm gonna try..

Peter came back to his room, which is also Sophie's room.

**So :** What took you so long ?

**P :** You'll never believe this ?

**So :** What ?

**P :** Scott and Shelby touching the other in the reserve and I caught them before it was too late. They were almost making love. They were in underwear and ready to do you know what...

**So :** You're kidding me ?

**P :** No.

**So :** What did you tell them ?

**P :** Nothing great cause I was almost as embarrassed as they were. I told Scott that's good he thought about carrying a condom cause there was one still in a package on the ground. And I told them we'll talk about all this tomorrow morning.

**So :** It makes me think about my youth ?

**P :** What ? Don't tell me you were also doing that kind of stuff !

**So :** No, only midnight rendez vous to kiss a boyfriend, nothing big I assure you. It was just to do something prohibited like seeing the other during the night.

**P :** Did you do that with lots of boys ?

**So :** Jealous ?

**P :** No. Well maybe a bit.

**So :** Only with one. You coming to bed now ?

The next morning after the breakfast Peter called Scott and Shelby and they went to his office where Sophie was already waiting. Peter spoke to them to say they can't do such a thing. They can't meet at night and even less to do what everybody knows.

**P : **Iforbidyou to see the other, to eat together, to discuss together... for a week.

**Sc :** But...

**P :** There's not buts Scott.

Scott and Shelby left Peter's office.

**So :** Don't you think you've been too hard with them ? I think you pushed too hard.

**P :** Maybe but I didn't really know what to tell them except they can't...

**So :** Don't you fear they'll try to see the other even more and to have more nightly rendez vous like that ?

**P :** No cause we'll stand guard at all the places they could be interested in...

**So :** You're not serious !

**P :** Yes I am !

Shelby was crying on her bed and Scott was on the grass having a fight with a hatchet in a tree.

**S (to herself) :** If it's going to be like this Scott and I are out of here. I know he's thinking like me right now. So we'll be out of here soon !

-----------------------------

**END. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORRY TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT.**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING !**


End file.
